


The Perks of Fatherhood

by JacobsHunter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobsHunter/pseuds/JacobsHunter
Summary: He never knew he could have this. It all felt like a dream. One he definitely did not want to wake up from.





	The Perks of Fatherhood

The bridge was empty, aside from the two sitting in the captain’s chair. The soft sounds of the child asleep in Yondu’s pouch could barely be heard over the engines, yet he heard them as if they were the only sound in the galaxy. And it made his heart swell with adoration.

She was perfect. And she looked so much like you. Of course his Centaurian blood flowed through her, and while she wasn’t as vivid a blue as him, she was clearly not Terran. He carefully brushed a finger over her tahlei, so proud to have just one thing in this world that he hasn’t corrupted yet.

“You could have woke me up,” you stated, stepping quietly into the room. He glanced up and smiled.

“Ya were sleeping so good, though,” he argued. “An’ I know ya need yer sleep. Besides, gave me some time wit her.” You smiled and carefully sat on the arm of the chair.

“She’s still so tiny,” you pointed out.

“She’s half me an’ half you,” he reminded you. “She’s gone age slower. So she’s not gone look like a one year old till she’s about four.” You nodded slowly. “Still adjustin’ to the whole pouch thang?”

“It’s just adorable to see it being used,” you admitted. “And to see that she’s so cozy in there.” He smiled, kissing her head.

“She dozed off fairly quickly. All she needed was a bottle and her papa. An’ a nice warm pouch. Jus’ how her biology works, ya know?” You smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

“I’m glad we can give her everything we never had,” you murmured.

“Like a lovin’ home where she ain’t gotta worry ‘bout gettin’ hurt?” You nodded. “I ain’t ever gonna let dat happen. Ain’t nobody gonna hurt our gal. She ain’t gonna lose her tahlei like I lost mine. An’ if I ever become a danger ta her or you-“

“Yondu, don’t,” you cut in. “Just don’t. You would never hurt her. Or me. You’re not that kind of man. Remember when we helped Peter fight Ego?” He nodded slowly.

“Yeah, fucker knocked ya down an’ I lost my shit.” You nodded.

“That’s how I know you could never hurt us. You’re so much better than you think you are, and you’ve come so far. You’re amazing with her. And she adores you, Yondu. Don’t talk so poorly of yourself.” He smiled and took your hand.

“Where the hell would I be without ya,” he mused. You smiled, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Probably at the Iron Lotus, wasting every credit you earn,” you answered. “Come on. Let’s go back to bed.” He nodded and very carefully stood, making sure not to jostle the child in his pouch. The two of you walked back to your quarters, and he chewed his lip.

“How we gone git ‘er in the crib,” he questioned.

“Good question,” you sighed. “I know we said no co-sleeping with her, but do you trust yourself not to roll onto her?”

“It’s in my blood, doll. I ain’t gonna squish the baby.”

You smiled and watched as he eased onto the bed, laying on his back and letting your daughter hear his heartbeat. And for a moment, he wasn’t the grouchy blue alien who’s whistle signaled death. He wasn’t the scarred Ravager captain who had been at it for years.

He was Yondu, and he had the whole world right there in the room with him.

You laid next to him, both of you watching your child sleep. She was safe. She was happy. She was loved. And there was no better place for her than right there, with you and him.

“I don’t deserve ya, or her,” he murmured.

“Yeah, well, you’re stuck with us anyway. Just one of the perks of fatherhood.”


End file.
